Spinal cord stimulation (SCS) is a well-accepted clinical method for treating a variety of medical conditions in certain populations of patients. SCS systems typically include an implantable pulse generator (IPG) and at least one stimulating lead with one or more electrodes disposed thereon. The lead may be implanted epidurally near the patient's spine and the IPG may be implanted in a surgically convenient location (e.g., within a subcutaneous pocket created within the torso of the patient). The IPG may then generate and deliver electrical stimulation pulses via the one or more electrodes to the spine in accordance with stimulation parameters configured to treat a particular medical disorder.
It is often difficult for a physician to properly position an electrode lead within the epidural space of the spine. To this end, a number of different insertion tools have been developed to assist physicians in positioning electrode leads and other stimulating members (e.g., catheters) within a patient. For example, a typical insertion tool that has been used is known as a stylet and consists of a flexible tube in which a wire with a pre-curved distal portion. When the pre-curved distal portion of the wire is inside the tube, it is restrained from assuming its pre-curved shape, and when it is positioned outside the tube, it assumes its preset shape. The tube is fastened to a handle through which the wire runs to be accessible for adjustment of its position in the tube. When the stylet wire together with the lead is moved towards a desired implant location within the patient, the physician can, by extending a larger or smaller part of the preshaped end of the wire, position the lead at the desired location.
The handling of this stylet is often difficult and cumbersome. Both hands of the physician are often required to adjust the position of the stylet in relation to the tube. In addition, handling of the stylet is complicated by the fact that the physician wears gloves which easily get wet and slippery during an operation.